1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to video streaming. More particularly, embodiments relate to data transport technologies for video streaming from a video source to a video processing unit (VPU).
2. Discussion
Typical video streaming operations may begin with the exchange of configuration information between a host controller, which can be connected to a VPU and an attached camera in order to initialize the camera and achieve synchronous operation. During streaming operations, the host controller may periodically monitor camera operation to determine if re-configuration is needed. Therefore, the communications between a host controller and a camera device may be two-way interactions, with low throughput traffic from a host controller to a camera device, and potentially high throughput traffic on the other direction. Conventional approaches to conducting these operations may involve either the deployment of a dedicated link for low-speed control and configuration, and a dedicated link for high-speed video transport, or the deployment of a general purpose symmetrical link for communications between the two. In addition, the necessary isochronous operation for video transport may require synchronicity between a host controller and a camera device based on either a common clock, or packet based timestamp. Such solutions could be associated with relatively high interconnect pin/wire counts, scalability and/or EMI/RFI (electromagnetic interference/radio frequency interference) concerns, under-utilized drivers, and high implementation complexity/costs.